Digital signals carried on printed circuit board (PCB) traces are often used to carry digital data between or to integrated circuits. As the capability of modern integrated circuits has increased, so have the demands made upon the systems that communicate data between these devices. Factors such as speed, size, power dissipation, and electrical noise have combined to make it difficult to communicate digital data between integrated circuits at the speeds and with the reliability demanded of today's modern electronic systems.